


Breaking Point

by Mirime



Series: What Happened In Shiganshina [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Manga Spoilers, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/Mirime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa has the bad habit of following distressed people about. Spoilers up to chapter 84.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Notices:** explicit sexual content; sexual power exchange; fem!dom; male!sub; technically underage
> 
> This chapter fucked up the entire fandom. I'm just jumping on the bandwagon. I hear the hell is nice this time of the year.

Hange tells everyone to take a break for a couple of hours. The Titans have left, the gate is still blocked and they can't start back until the night falls. It's still early enough in the day that they should be able to check out the Yeager's basement later on, too, before they attempt the trek back to Wall Rose.

Most of the others are huddled close together. Eren is sleeping, curled protectively around Armin. Their transformations took a lot out of them both. Sasha regained consciousness for a short time earlier but then she fell asleep, too. Connie hovers around her and so does Jean, when he's not staring down with a frown and clenching his fists.

Hange is scribbling something down in a journal and Floch is pacing around, shooting occasional glances at Eren and Armin. And Levi...

Levi is nowhere to be found.

Mikasa straightens up and takes another look around. Eren, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Hange and Floch. No Levi. He must have slipped away soon after Hange spoke about the plan for later. She shouldn't be worried, if anyone can take care of himself, it's him but...

Mikasa owes him more than she can ever repay him. No matter his reasons, no matter what all led up to that decision, he saved Armin. He gave him back to her, to them and the least she can do is make sure he's okay.

Mikasa stands up and tip-toes around her sleeping squadmates. Both Jean and Connie look at her but she shakes her head at them and they settle back down.

"Hange?" she speaks quietly and the new Commander of Survey Corps looks at her. "I'm going to take a look around, make sure we're still safe. I'm not really tired," she adds to forestall any questions. Hange looks around and there's something in their eyes when they meet Mikasa's.

"Take care."

Mikasa nods and slips away while a short conversation unfolds behind her. She's familiar enough with the area, remembering enough even after five years that she easily navigates the streets. The silence around her is unsettling and every scrape of her boots against the ground, every pebble that rolls away from under her feet makes her tense.

She finds him after maybe ten minutes of wandering. He's sitting on a half-broken bench outside a house that is still mostly intact, hunched over and looking at the ground. She hesitates for a moment. He probably wants to be left alone, she has already seen he was fine, she shouldn't disturb him.

And yet she doesn't move away. He should have heard her, she wasn't all that quiet but he's yet to look at her. She steps forward quietly, waiting for him to acknowledge her, to tell her to leave him alone, any reaction would be fine.

There's nothing.

"Captain? Levi?"

It's the sound of his name that brings a reaction out of him. He raises his head and looks at her. There is an awful emptiness in his eyes and Mikasa crouches down in front of him until he no longer has to look up at her.

"Is it time to go?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"I was worried when you left," she admits. He exhales and looks away again.

"I'm fine," he says and it's the worst lie Mikasa has ever heard.

"You're not," she counters. "None of us is. I- I understand if you don't want to be around others but you shouldn't be alone."

"I'm used to that," he mutters. Mikasa takes a deep breath. She has a choice here. She can leave him alone, as he so clearly wants to be. She can stand up, go back to the others and wait for him to come back on his own. Or she can stay. He may be used to being alone but it's not something he needs. Not after the day he has had.

"Levi," she says firmly. "Look at me."

She puts as much command into her voice as she can and the effect is instantenaeous. His head snaps up and his eyes meet hers.

"I'm not leaving you alone here, is that clear?"

"Yes," he says and she's taken aback at his immediate compliance. She has expected more arguments from him, for him to tell her she's overstepping her bounds. It leaves her floundering for a moment, unsure how to proceed when her eyes land on his hands and she notices the cuts and scrapes on his knuckles. He wasn't as badly injured as some of the others but treating his minor injuries will give them both something to do aside from staring at each other awkwardly.

"You should clean these, at the very least."

He nods and Mikasa stands up and pulls him to his feet. She leads him into the house. There's dust everywhere. If anything could have convinced her that Levi is out of it, the fact that he merely brushes off the worst of it before he sits on top of the table - probably the sturdiest piece of furniture left in the building - would do so.

Mikasa steps up to him and takes his hands. She goes methodically about cleaning his wounds. She uses a handkerchief wetted with water from her canteen. He's quiet but she feels his eyes on her the whole time.

It doesn't take long to finish. Most of his wounds are superficial and will heal quickly. She falters when she's done with his hands. The way they're positioned - him sitting on the table, her standing right in front of him - leaves her looking at his throat. There is a thin line of dried blood under his chin. She knows it came from her own blade and she accepts the flood of guilt that follows.

She dabs at the blood carefully, trying to apologize without words. Both of them were desperate back then but even so, he didn't hurt her. He always lets her get away with things, too, things he wouldn't let go with anyone else.

Later on, she won't be able to say what makes her do what she does. Maybe it's the forced intimacy of their positions, maybe it's the emotional upheaval of the past hours, maybe it's just the fact that despite being good with words when necessary, Mikasa still prefers action to them. No matter the reason, she does what she does.

She clears the dried blood away and is left looking at him. His head is tilted up to allow her better access and she presses her lips against the newly cleaned cut on his throat. She feels him tense and then relax. She does it again, slightly higher and she feels the shiver that passes through him. She spares just one thought for why this is the wrong time and place for this before she dismisses it.

It's not important.

What is important is the way Levi keeps his head tilted back.

What is important is the way his fingers squeeze hers when she takes his hand.

What is important is the way this feels.

Levi trusts her and she likes to be trusted. He needs her and she needs to be needed.

The only sound he makes when she pushes him further up the table and climbs up after him is a pleased groan. She straddles his waist, keenly aware of the lack of blade in her hand. She leans down again and this time her lips meet his.

It's awkward but not awful. Mikasa shifts around, grinding down on him. She feels him growing hard, their uniforms aren't really made for concealing it. She knows the mechanics. They've been told in the training this could happen. The military life is stressful. Some people seek release in drink or drugs or smoking and still some others in sex. She hasn't wanted either until now.

Sex is physical and she knows how to do physical. She knows how to do this and if anyone can keep up with her, it's the man lying underneath her. She shrugs off her jacket and starts to snap open the straps of her gear. Levi is watching her and she meets his stare with her own.

"Take off your gear," she orders him and there is that immediate compliance again. She wouldn't think he would follow her orders so easily but he does everything she tells him without complaint. She likes that, too.

They twist and turn, their bodies touching and rubbing while they snap open and unbutton and tug away the necessary clothing. Mikasa hisses in frustration when she realizes she has to stand up and take off both her boots and pants, the clothing being too restrictive otherwise.

She goes about it as quickly as she can. The clinking of her gear when it hits the ground is loud in the room. She pauses then, some doubts creeping in again.

"Mikasa?"

Levi's voice shakes her out of her contemplation. There's a question in his tone, not a demand. If she tells him right now she has changed her mind, he will accept that. If she decides to keep going, he will accept that, too.

She wonders about his motives for doing this but dismisses the thought as soon as it appears. They both need this. They need something so far out of their usual experience that the strangeness of it overwhelms the earlier events for at least a little while.

Her mind made up for good, she straddles him again. His jacket is somewhere on the ground and his shirt is untucked and unbuttoned. His cravat lies folded next to his head. Mikasa drags one finger down his chest. There are some fresh bruises visible. She has them, too. In a fight, when their momentum is arrested and the gear yanks them back, it puts pressure on their bodies. The gear is designed to spread the force over several points but bruises are still a common occurrence.

She keeps stroking the worst of them, the option of touching him like this being new and exciting. Levi reaches for her, too, but checks himself at the last moment. Mikasa regards him briefly and then nods. He's letting her set the pace, be in control of what they're doing, he deserves a reward for his patience.

"You may touch me," she says and he repeats the same motions as her, stroking and palming down her breasts, her stomach and her sides and back again. Mikasa sighs. It feels good. She braces against him and shifts her hips up, her free hand reaching down to rub at the junction of her legs. She slips two fingers further down and inside, pulling and stretching.

She knows her own body, knows how to move her hand around, how to get herself ready for what's coming. It will be uncomfortable at first, she knows that much. She also knows how to ease that discomfort, with fingers moving in and out and her palm pressing at the bundle of nerves above her opening, rubbing rhythmically in the same tempo in which Levi's hands move about her torso.

He makes no move to touch himself, though and that won't do. Mikasa straightens up and sits back on his thighs. She will need both of her hands for this. She keeps one in between her legs and she licks at the other before grasping him. He lets out a groan and his arms lift towards her.

"Keep your hands at your sides," she says and is both surprised and not when he does so. He's tense all over again and she knows it's the strain of having to keep himself in check. And yet he's doing it. Because she told him so.

The spike of pleasure that runs through her has nothing to do with what her hand is doing and everything with the realization of how much she enjoys having him at her mercy. Levi is submitting to her completely, no questions asked and that feeling of power is unlike anything Mikasa has ever experienced.

She tightens her grip on him and gives one long stroke, from the root to the tip. His hips buck underneath her and she grins.

"Does it feel good?" she asks and he nods but that's not what she wants. "I want to hear it."

"Yes," he gasps out. "It feels good."

"How good?"

"Too fucking much," he admits. Mikasa rewards his honesty with another stroke. There's a drop of liquid on the tip and as much as she would like to see him completely undone under her hand, she has to think about herself as well. It would be a shame to waste all her preparation.

She lifts herself up and lines them up. She uses her hold on him to guide him inside of her. There's some stretching and discomfort, the feeling different from her fingers but it's not so bad and she slowly sinks down on him.

Levi's hands are curled into fists, pressing down against the table, his teeth gritted as he visibly fights his instinct to reach for her. But he's still following her command of keeping them at his sides. She smiles at him and leans down for a kiss, bracing her arms at the side of his head. Their mouths are open, their tongues meeting and retreating, a thin strand of saliva snapping between them when she breaks the kiss at last.

Mikasa raises herself halfway up and then she lowers herself back. She goes slowly at first, getting used to the feeling of him inside of her. She moves up and down and up and down, her movements getting smoother and less awkward as she finds the angle that works for her. But something's still missing.

"Move with me," she tells him and Levi does. He bends his knees and braces his feet against the table and then uses that leverage to meet her thrusts with his own. Mikasa moans. She has known how in sync they could be in battle but to have that connection extend to this... It feels incredible.

The room is filled with groans and gasps and the slapping sounds of flesh on flesh. They are moving together now, perfectly in sync and Mikasa feels her pleasure building. She grabs for his hand and moves it towards where they're joined, directing him to rub in a way she likes and he catches on quickly. Her movements are frantic now, being so close to orgasm, she slams herself down, lifts herself up and all the time Levi's moving his fingers against her, his callouses different from her own and it's that difference that finishes her off.

Mikasa freezes for a moment, her body tightening and then relaxing as a pulse after pulse of pleasure rolls through her. She's gasping for air and shuddering and then she becomes aware of two hands at her hips, holding her steady as she slowly comes down from her high.

It takes her a couple of seconds to reorient herself and she finds herself slumped over Levi, his hands a comforting warmth at her sides.

"Thank you," she breathes into his neck and straightens up. He's watching her with something like awe and she looks away. She lost control for a moment there and it bothers her. Then again, Levi was the only one to see it and she's pretty sure he will keep it to himself.

He's still hard inside her. She considers it for a moment. She's almost at the end of her cycle and she's careful about drinking the pine tea but it's still a risk. She lifts herself off of him but before he can voice any protest, she presses her finger against his lips.

"I've got this."

She takes a hold of him again, all slick and firm. She starts stroking him and his eyes close and she doesn't like that. She squeezes him.

"Eyes on me," she orders and he obeys. She nods and strokes him again. Her hand glides up and down easily, steady and sure, a squeeze at the root, a flick of her thumb across the tip. Levi's breathing is harsh and short. He won't last long and Mikasa grabs the first thing she can find. She changes her grip and she's tugging at him, short and fast and his hips buck upwards and he twitches in her hand. One, two, three jerks and he's coming.

She waits for him to calm down and uses the cloth she grabbed - his cravat as it turns out - to clean him up. She leans over and kisses him, because she can and because it feels nice.

"Thank you," he whispers when they part. She smooths away the hair from his face and she rests her forehead against his, a fleeting feeling of peace settling over her.

"You're welcome." _And thank you, too. For more than you'll ever know._

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my trashcan - [mirime-kisarrastine](http://mirime-kisarrastine.tumblr.com).


End file.
